She Woke Up Pregnant
by McCall-Hunter-Fan
Summary: McCall was taken to the hospital from cyanide poisoning. But things go wrong when she returns home. Not only does she find out she's pregnant, but she is suffering from memory loss.
1. Default Chapter

**'_She Woke Up Pregnant'_** _By McCallHunter#1Fan_

"Why is it that ev-ery Christmas, you have to turn on that rugged music?" Dee Dee asked her partner, Richard. Or known as Rick.

"Oh c'mon! It's Alan Jackson. The _best_ country singer on Earth."

Dee Dee McCall and Rick Hunter were partners who worked for LAPD. They were also best friends. He at the age of 39 and she 29. Rick was a man who is 'known' to flirt with every sexy woman he meets. At 6'6, tall and handsome, muscular build, with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was the best d--- cop. On the other hand, Dee Dee was a woman with _many_ talents; Like singing. She too was a good cop. With her curly brown hair, big brown bambii eyes, and around 5'8. Most people 'know' her as 'The Brass Cupcake'. The name grew on her, throughout the years. Rick and Dee Dee shared a special bond. A bond that could not be broken. They would go to hll and back for one another.

As Dee Dee sit on the floor roasting marshmallows, complaining about Rick's music, Rick was fixing dinner for the party they were having. He was cooking roast, mashed potatoes, corn, cornbread, and stuffing. Dee Dee had already made desert. Which was cheesecake, pumpkin pie, sopa (a desert containing bread, cheese, and raisins), cookies, fruit salad, sweet rice(Rice in which has been mixed in with cinnamon, milk, and sugar), and strawberry pound cake. They were expecting a lot of guests.

"I just don't like country. It's all.... Ugh. I like Donna Summers or Spanish music. Stuff like that. But country! C'mon!!" Dee Dee spoke softly, but deliberately.

"Well then get oughta my house." Rick snapped back.

"Geez! I was only giving my opinion. What is your problem anyway? Not in the Christmas spirit, Scrooge?"

"I'll give you Scrooge...." Hunter muttered.

"Well, anyways, I hope you like raisins. Because that's whats' in the sopa. With cheese and bread. I know it must sound gross, but its really not. Wanna sample?" Dee Dee asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Never once had he gotten angry at her.

"No, thanks. I mean not right now. The guests should be here any second."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Dee Dee was the first to make it to the door. She opened it and in came a bunch of people. Just a few friends they knew. Like; Sgt. Kitty O' Hearn, Brad Navarro, Lt. Ambrose Finn, Capt. Charlie Devane, (They don't know why, but) Sgt. Bernie Terwilliger, Sporty James, Pockets, Carlos, and Hunter's current girlfriend: Callie Shawberg, and McCall's boyfriend: Frank Hardlin.

"Hey girl!" Kitty rushed over to McCall and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas! Same to you Hunter."

"Thanks Kit!" Hunter called from the kitchen. Callie managed to squeeze through the crowd over to Hunter. "Hey hunny!" The two shared a passionate kiss.

Dee Dee saw this and choked from disgust. "Hey hun, are you okay?" Frank asked her, patting her back. "Uhm, just fine. Excuse me, will ya?" Dee Dee replied. She went into the bathroom to refreshin' off.

Meanwhile, Hunter and the gang were sipping wine. Callie had made her way over to Frank and the two hit it off. Hunter watched this. McCall would soon enough ---- '_Where is McCall_' He traveled to his bathroom which was empty. So he made his way outside. There stood McCall, shivering.

"Hey, you okay?" Hunter noticed she was crying.

McCall sniffles, "Yeah. I just thought about Steve. I wish he was here. I better get back to the party."

Hunter follows her back to the party, where their friends were now digging in the food. "Hey! Save some for us!!"

"Well c'mon then!" Charlie growled.

The music was blasted at full strength. The song was, 'When Somebody Loves You'. Not quite a Christmas song. Or what anyone expected. But hey! It was Alan Jackson. Anyways, back to the story....

"Care to dance?" Hunter asked Dee Dee, while she threw away her plate. "Yes. Yes i'd love to." She answered.

The two walked into the living room to an open area. Dee Dee layed her head on his chest. The song then changed to Tim McGraw 'My Best Friend'.

Dee Dee felt herself go limp in his arms. Her whole world was going black. The last thing she heard was, "McCall, hunny? Dee Dee!"

Everyone gasped and Hunter fell to the ground with McCall. "Dee Dee! Please answer me!" He felt for a pulse. "Thank God! Call 911!" She had a very weak pulse. As Hunter stood there, holding her in his arms, praying to God that she was gonna be alright, he listened to the song. _His_ Best Friend; She was now in his arms for some reason, but he was going to find out WHO did this to _His Best Friend_.

**_I never had no one that I could count on I've been let down so many times, I was tired of hurtin', So tired of searchin', Til you walked into my life, It was a feelin' I'd never known And for the first time, I didn't feel alone You're mo-re than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh, we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you, I don't know where I'd be Without you here with me- Life with (you) makes perfect sense (You're my best friend, You're my best friend), oh yeah You stand by me And you believe in me Like nobody ever has When my world goes crazy You're right there to save me You make me see how much I have And I still tremble when we touch And oh the look in your eyes When we make love You're more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh, we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you I don't know where I'd be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You're my best friend You're my best friend You're more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh, we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you I don't know where I'd be Without you here with me Life with (you) makes perfect sense, You're my best friend You're my best friend You're my best friend _**.

The song still stuck in his head, when the ambulance came.

Disclaimer: I do NoT own Hunter pplz. (Wish I did tho!)----Authors Note: Next chapter coming soon! Please PLEASE, r/r.


	2. Memory Loss

_**'She Woke Up Pregnant' **By McCall-Hunter-#1Fan_

Wilshire Hospital

Hunter, Kitty, Brad and Charlie were at Wilshire Hospital. All devastated. Wondering what could of gone wrong? It was loss of consciousness. But something had to cause it. Just then, a doctor walked over to them.

"Are you her husband?" The doctor asked Hunter.

"No, just a friend. How's she doing Doc.?"

"Well, she is _very_ lucky to be alive. See, we found cyanide in her body. Apparently, the first indications of cyanide poisoning are rapid, deep breathing and shortness of breath, followed by convulsions (seizures) and loss of consciousness. Did any of these symptoms show?"

Kitty spoke up. "No, she was just dancing and everything seemed fine. Until she went limp in his arms. Are you sure it was cyanide?"

"Ma'am, I am pretty sure it was cyanide. It's pretty rare, that she didn't have any other symptoms besides loss of consciousness. But she'll be fine. We'd like her to stay for a couple of days, to, uh, make sure she's fine. You can go see her for a couple of minutes, though. But please, one at a time. She needs her rest." The doctor walked away from the group.

"You go see her first Hunter." Kitty commanded.

He looked at Charlie and Brad to make sure it was okay, they just nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

As Rick entered her room, her eyes fluttered open. (Wonder Why?) He walked over to her side. She grabbed his hand. Rick gripped it.

"Hey hun. How ya feeling?" Hunter asked.

McCall yawned. "A little tired. Uhm, I am sorry for what I said about your... Country music. I think i'm starting to like it now."

Hunter let out a chuckle. "Told ya country was the _best_ music on Earth. I knew you would end up liking it."

She smiled a tired smile. "They said they found cyanide in my body? How can that be?I am lucky to be alive. I am sorry I ruined your party. And your time you could be with Callie. Where is she anyways? Where did everybody go? Where ---"

Hunter cut in. "Hey calm down. Everyone went home. Even Callie and Frank. I thought he'd be the first one at the hospital. But he hasn't showed. Some guy he is."

"I know I know. Frank is great and all, but he is the '_jealous type'_. He's jealous of you. And Carlos, not to mention, _BERNIE_! Ugh.."

Hunter laughed once again. "Well, I _am_ handsome. Every man should be jealous of me!"

Dee Dee cracked a smile. "Jealous of you!? Yeah, right. You only _wish _every man was."

Silence came over the two. They just stared at each other. But right then, Brad and Kitty came in.

"Oh sorry. We should of knocked. But we would like to see Dee Dee too, you know!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Now Now Kit. Let Hunter take his time. After all, he and Dee Dee are closer than we are to her. Sorry you guys, take you time." Brad pushes Kitty out the door.

"I better let the others see you now. I'll be back tomorrow though. I don't want to leave you alone on Christmas Eve. Well, get some rest, okay?" Hunter kissed her on the forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyelids.

Dee Dee giggled. "Okay. I promise." They hugged and then he walked out of the door. She sighed and awaited for Kitty and Brad. They soon walked in with Charlie. "Hi you guys!"

"Hi girl! How are you feeling? I heard they found cyanide in your body. You are lucky your alive!" Kitty said.

Hunter's Beach House

Rick walked into his house. He layed his keys on the kitchen table, and noticed wet puddles on the floor. He reached for his M9 9mm semiautomatic pistol, which was jammed in his pocket. Rick made his way to his bedroom, where he saw a silhouette on his bed. He trained his gun on the silhouette and barked, "Don't move! Get up and keep your hands above your head." It did as told. "Good, now i'm gonna turn on the lights. Don't even think about making a run for it." Hunter flipped on the lights and to his surprise, it was.... A Woman!

Maybe about no taller than Dee Dee. Much shorter. Like 5'6 shorter. Beautiful, straight, long brunette hair and piercing brown eyes. Her high cheekbones were a shade of pink and she wore silver and pink eyeshadow. Her clothes were a short mini denim skirt and a pink tube top. I guess you can say she loved pink!

"What's yer name?" Hunter inquired.

She swallowed hard. "Alissa. Alissa Rameriz."

"What are you doing here?" He pressed.

"I was out on the beach when it started to snow. So I came here. Just till it stopped, honest."

Hunter eyed her. "That's it?"

"Lookit, mister, if you want I can just leave right now."

"No, it's alright. I was just shocked to find a girl in my home."

Alissa glared at him with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"I own this place... I'm Rick Hunter."

"D---! I just _had_ to break into a cops' beach house. I am truly sorry."

"Nah, forget it." Hunter paused. "What do you do fer a living?"

"I am a secretary by day and a waitress at night. Crummy life. How is it to be a cop?"

"It's grea-- Wait! How do you know i'm a cop and how old are you?"

"I am old enough to know and too young to care." Alissa stares at Rick. "Where is your, uh, wife?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Wife? I don't have a ----"

Alissa cuts in, "The woman with the curly hair. You know, with the big brown bambii eyes?"

"Ok, you know what. I am tired and I am not going to have this conversation with someone who broke into my house. Now if you don't mind, I want you out." Hunter was too tired to have 'small talk' to this girl. He had alot to do tomorrow.

"Alright, alright. I'm gone. I left my number on the kitchen table if ya need me. Buh-bye!" Alissa then leaves.

Hunter yawns. He changes into his pant pj's and falls asleep.

Wilshire Hospital, 4:30am....Same day, 8:30am

A man crept into Dee Dee's room. He inched his way over to her and hit her _hard_ on the head with the butt of a gun. From there, he did his business....

That morning, Hunter walked into McCall's room. She was on her bed, with a bandage on her head. "Hey hun. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just don't remember how it happened."

Hunter hugged her and helped her up. "C'mon, lets get ya out of here."

Dee Dee stared at the unfamiliar man. "Uhm... Okay. To where?"

"Are ya starving? We can go get some chinese. Your favorite."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Hunter nods. They go to the front desk, meeted by the doctor who spoke to them the other day. He smiled at them.

"Ahh, if it isn't Ms. McCall and her uh... Friend. Well, I better go. Get well soon, Ms. McCall." The Dr. said, and walked away.

McCall and Hunter then left after signing a few papers. He drove them to her house. When they got up to the door, Hunter waited for Dee Dee to open the door. "Are ya going to open it?"

"Isn't this your house?"

"What!? Are you sure your okay, Dee?"

McCall touched her head. "I don't know. What's your name?"

Hunter choked on his words. "Dee---Dee Dee? Don't tell me you have memory loss... How!?"

Dee Dee burst into tears. "I don't remember! I don't!" She laid her head on his chest and cried harder.

Hunter hugged her tightly. "It's okay. Ssh. Why didn't the Dr. tell you what happened?"

"He--- He didn't say _anything_. Just that i'd be fine." She sniffled. "Are you my --- My husband?"

"Uh, no. I am just a close friend. I'm Rick Hunter and your Dee Dee McCall. You live here with your dog, Maggie. Lets go inside and i'll tell you more about myself and you." Hunter paused. He looked at Dee Dee then at the door. "You don't happen to know how to pick locks do you?"

She licked her lips. "I think I do know. I have before. Right?"

Hunter gave her a smile. "Yep. Always. So can ya do it?"

"Yeah. Just a sec." McCall fumbled with the lock and after struggling it flew open. She gave him a sexy smile. "Awesome!"

They walked inside. There was a beautiful white Christmas tree, propped up against the wall. On her fireplace were 3 stockings. Each read; Dee Dee, Maggie, and Rick.

"Hey! I have your name up here. Why?"

"I don't know Dee Dee. I wish you were able to tell me." Hunter replied. He looked over at Dee Dee who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Ahh, Dee. C'mere! You'll get your memory back. I promise."

"I just wish I had it NOW! I NEED it! Why, Rick!? Why me?" Dee Dee cries. Hunter just wraps her in his strong arms. She felt safe in them. He was the only man who makes her feel safe. Not even Steve made her feel this safe. "Steve!"

Rick looked down at the woman in his arms. "Steve? What do you remember about him?"

"Uhm, he was my husband. Right?" He nods. "Tell me about my life." Hunter nods once again and starts telling her about her life since Steve. When he was finished, she whispered, "You and I... We are best friends. Why hasn't anything ever happened between us?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know." Hunter says. He wondered why...

After a moments of silence, Dee Dee yawns.

"I'm going to bed, Rick. You can stay here tonight. Blankets are in my closet." She surprised herself. Hmm... Memory is coming back. "See ya." She kisses him on the cheek. And disappears upstairs. Forgetting all about breakfast.


End file.
